Wolf King
by Bairen
Summary: My summarizing skill sucks. So... Someone should summarize one for me! Anyways. Ruby and Weiss were a couple before Ruby died. Now with a race under her name, team RWBY learns about her past. AU AU AU with animals.
1. Prolouge: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor the excerpt.**

**The story is pretty much the same, i just wanted to re-write it because I left out alot of things that should have been in the chapters, one such as the fight on the train between the red knight and Roman. and lots more! you'll find out soon. I didn't want to keep on going back and forth among the timeline to confuse anybody. I mean seriously! I confused myself ...**

* * *

_**The door opens with a mountain in the distance framing my view.  
Beneath it lies a lush green forest.  
Beside the forest runs a pure blue river.  
The Sun is bright, hanging high in the sky.  
Suddenly the picture changes.  
The river runs red with blood.  
Dismembered bodies float towards me through the bloody tide.  
High in the sky, the huge head of a wolf appears.  
Jaws widening, he grasps the sun and consumes it.  
Like a rapid twilight, the sky darkens.  
All that remains beneath the blackened sky is a band of silver, lying across the horizon.**_

* * *

At the southern edge of the Emerald Forest, laid an expanse clearing where a steady stream of water flowed from the forest into to the Emerald Lake.

A figured covered by an orange travelers cloak shimmered into view where the river emptied into the lake. The figure stood tall and faced away from the forest with white-gloved hands clasped behind the back.

Not a minute has passed and five more made their entrance into the clearing one by one. Each one donned the same traveler's cloak, just a different color.

Green was the first to step into the clearing by emerging from the foliage of the forest. Red was next, walking through a fire that appeared out of nowhere. White fell from the sky the moment the fire dispersed. Black manifested from the shadow of White. While Gold simply strolled in as if taking a walk in a park.

The newcomers formed a half circle around Orange in the knight's kneel position. The oranges cloaked figure was obviously the master of the group. As the master turned around to face the knights, a white-gloved hand rose pointing west.

The knights had risen the moment the master turned around. They turned around to see where the white finger had pointed.

A small cliff side poked out of the vast Emerald Forest filled their visions. The cliff seemed to be made from rubble. Rocks ranging from the size of a refrigerator to a marble littered the cliff side.

From the information Gold had gathered beforehand, this cliff used to be one of the largest Creature of Grimm's den until one day a student team from Beacon was assigned to clean it out, but ended up sealing the opening instead. But that wasn't what they came for, they came for something far more dangerous.

The sun burned brightly as it crawled across the afternoon sky. The moon, as visible as it was at night, was slowly catching up to the sun. It's pace could be considered to be more of a jog than walking as it crossed the same sky.

All of a sudden the earth quakes. The moon had caught up to the sun, barely touching the edges. The rumbles only grew stronger as the clock ticked.

A deafening howl vibrated through the forest when the moon covered a forth of the sun. It was as if the howl commanded the earth to stop.

Boulders and pebbles alike had tumbled their way down from the top of the cliff. The cliff had transformed into a mountain of stones.

Regaining their footing, the figures looked north, where the howl came from. But a glint of red had caught eye of knights. Giving a shout, the knight pointed at the river.

The river was gradually turning red as if a blood bath had occurred upstream. A pair black gloved covered hands reached into the river to cup a handful the red water for inspection. Letting

* * *

the water seep out, the golden hooded figure shouted in glee.

Red dust crystals, a lot of it.

Long slender manicured fingers plucked a red fragment from the black gloved hands. Holding the fragment towards the remaining sunlight, the red hood shook from side to side.

They were actually gemstones, specifically rubies.

This cause the golden hood to squeal even louder and frantically mine the river.

The rest of the group shook their heads in disbelief.

The mining didn't get very far, for black smog began to emerge from the edge of the forest. Disintegrating limbs of the Creatures of Grimm began to flow down the river. Screams followed not to soon after.

Now the river dyed with blood as human limbs replaced the disintegrating black ones.

When the first human limb flowed into sight, the master instantly lifted the gold cloaked figure in fury. The knights were specifically told to not bring any sort of followers with them to witness this phenomenon.

Another howl interrupts the masters chiding and causes the witnesses to looks toward the cliff once more.

They were graced with the silhouette of a wolf's head with its jaws wide open ready to eat the sun whole. With one quick snap the world fell into darkness. The moon and the sun were side by side, a Solar Eclipse.

Another howl vibrated through the forest as the figures stood memorized by the sight before them.

A wolf. Well the silhouette of a wolf. Even though they were miles away from it, the wolf's shadow was at least the size of a horse, a large spices of horse that is. But that wasn't what got them memorized, it was the sliver of silvery aura that outlined its entire body.

If they weren't entranced by aura, then it was the swirling pools of silver that slowly manifested that in the pitch black horizon. It was as if it could see straight through their souls.

Blood curling screams filled the air as gunshots were heard. Bullets and taser shock lines bounced of the animal's natural shield.

The knights took this cue as it was time to make theirs escape. Well all but one.

The black cloaked knight stayed behind. Under the hooded cloak a smirk of satisfaction appeared. With one last stare, the knight faded into the darkness. But not before growling out four words of excitement.

"May the hunt begin."


	2. Chapter 1: Devilish Morning

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

*sounds*

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

"Ruby!" Weiss screams as her left hand reaches out into the darkness. With heavy pants she realizes she was just chasing a fragment of her memory. As she slowly lowers her hand to grip the sheets, she calls out her beloved's name in whispers. Unknowingly to herself, tears run down her face. _She's gone, she's been gone for almost 5 years now. Get a grip Weiss._

Weiss Schnee. Top graduate of her year in Beacon. Despite being in a three manned team instead of the regular four in her later years, her team still graduated while ranking the highest among team and individual ranks. That was two years ago, she's now 23 years old and two years into her training to overtake the Schnee Dust Company.

When she graduated from Beacon, her father had given her the reins for the eastern branch of SDC to test her skills. With all this power invested in her, she started the Faunus Equality Rights campaign. So far it proved to be one of the greatest movement ever conducted.

She froze as a low whine disrupted had her chant. The noise had caught her by surprise. The feeling of a familiar appendage nudging her face as if it was trying to wipe away her tears cause her to loosen up. Stroking along the appendage, she brought her hands up to caress its ears as she buried her face into its neck. Another whine."You dolt, stop that, Schnee's do not shed tears."

The words only cause the familiar intruder to pull heiress into a comforting hug and whine some more.

Weiss reacted to this action by burying her face deeper into its neck and cried louder than before. It doesn't matter how long it's been, I'll never be able to stop chasing, never be able to stop dreaming, never be able to stop wanting and most of all never be able to stop wishing. I'm meant to be forever alone.

As if it could read her thoughts. The intruder pulled Weiss closer with a whimper, followed by a short nuzzle into Weiss's hair. A small gesture saying, 'you are not alone, I am here.'

"Oh Schwarz."

Schwarz, one of the wolf cubs Weiss had took in three years ago. His coat is as black as night that glistened red when lights shines upon it at a certain angles. His blood-red eyes, speckled with gold dust, as his graphite black claws can tear through the strongest mineral like butter. He is just a tad larger than a full-grown Beowolf.

As Weiss's waterworks slowly came to an end she questioned where her other cub was. "Where's Silber?"

Silber, the other wolf cub she picked up had slick silver fur that shined white with an intricate white diamond mark on his forehead. His eyes are the same color as Weiss's, an icy blue. Steel Grey claws adorn his paws. He is slightly smaller than Schwarz, but still larger than a Beowolf.

Schwarz turned his gaze to the open balcony doors. "Ah... hunting again? Good thing he wasn't here to witness my breakdown. He probably won't recognize me as an alpha if he ever saw my weak side." Schwarz whined and shook his head furiously as if trying to say it's not true. "Why do you two still stick to me anyways?" Weiss questioned Schwarz with sadden eyes. Schwarz looked at Weiss as if she's crazy then started a licking frenzy. "Okay okay! I get it Schwarz! You can stop now!" Weiss giggled as she tried to get away from the 'kisses'. Schwarz refused to give up and continued his attack until Weiss's stomach lets out a low growl. Schwarz stopped and stared angrily at Weiss. Blushing, Weiss understood why Schwarz was angry with her, she had once again forgot to eat dinner. "Lunch" she mumbled.

With a growl, Schwarz picked Weiss up with his teeth causing Weiss to squeak and threw Weiss on to his back. No matter how often this happen, Weiss would never get used to being picked liked that. It's just so so so... uncivilized. Once she landed on to Schwarz's back Weiss grabbed whatever amount of fur she can get her hands onto before Schwarz sprinted to the dining room. Cursing poor Schwarz all the way because she was still in her pjs. A Schnee should never be seen like this.

The wolves acted more like nannies than anything else. Though Schwarz is the only cub that has ever seen her weak side. Maybe it was because of the fact he smelt like the forest and roses, smelt like her.

* * *

Two figures sat around an extravagant dining table that can seat at least another twenty. One had their head down moaning and groaning on how it's too early to be awake and why on earth she agreed to meet with Weiss so early. While the other ignored the moaning mess as she read the morning newspaper while sipping on a cup of warm milk.

All of a sudden, a set if ears perked up and the cup of milk is left on the table and newspaper ignored. "Hey babe, can you open the doors?"

"But it's already open kitty cat." the busty blonde groaned out.

"Trust me on this, you might want to open them wider." The black beauty purred as she walked over a specially sealed cabinet and took out a dog treat that looked oddly like a cookie. Then asked the maids to bring in the heiress's breakfast.

"Fine, you owe me." The busty blonde stood up and walked towards the door. With a huff of frustration, she shoved the doors open just in time, as black ball of fur to barreled through. "Blake!" she shouted as she got bulldozed by an enormous black furball. "God damnit Schwarz! I'll get you back for this kitty cat." she mumbled as she got up. Turning around to see the scene before her, she couldn't help but find herself back on the floor. This time she is clutching her stomach laughing. Blake was gently lifting a dazed Weiss off Schwarz's back as the wolf was became crossed eyed from staring at the cookie in which he was trying to balance on his muzzle.

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. The beauty and the beast pair. One human the other a Faunus, but deeply infatuated with each other. Ranked 2 and 3 of their graduate class respectively, right behind Weiss. Both 23 years of age.

Yang, a jack of all trades. After graduation she started out as a mercenary. Taking up any requests or jobs at any price. Over time her prices gradually increased because the jobs they sent her on no longer gave her the thrill she thrived for. Now she's known as the infamous bartender/owner of the club below the equally famous Golden Lotus, a hotel/restaurant/bakery owned by Chef Ren and baker Nora.

Though a large number of jobs still asked for her, she decided she needed to think of some solution so she could stay on the good terms with those who requested her help. With Blake's help and advice, they set up a bulletin board for the requests to be taken by other hunters and huntresses. Of course these requests can only be taken with the conformation from either members of team RWBY or team JNPR. The club was more like a night guild than anything. With Yang's reputation, there was never a scarcity of requests.

Blake, true to her word, became Weiss's personal bodyguard and head of the SDC security force in the eastern branch. With her knowledge from being ex-White Fang member, she kept the heiress out of harms way better than any other leading security force in the world could. She was also proved to be of a great asset in preventing most of the White Fang attacks.

Not only was Blake the first Faunus to hold and important position, but she held the position where she had the heiress to the company of which brought Faunus into oppression, life in the palm of her hands. She was a role model, a figure that commanded respect, the first to show that every Faunus has the chance to become who they want to be just as long as they work hard for it. And right now she wanted to retrieve the heiress from a stampeding wolf.

"Schwarz!" Blake shouted in a tone laced with blood lust. Effectively stopping the stampeding wolf.

Looking around to see who called him, Schwarz ears flatten and tail drooped as his eyes locked with Blake's angry ones.

Blake's eyes softened at the sight of the whimpering wolf and pulls out the dog treat from behind her back. "Heir" Blake said in a much softer tone with no trace of blood lust. Schwarz immediately perked back up and trotted over to Blake. Once Schwarz was close enough, Blake commanded him to lay down and stay put as she put the cookie shape dog treat on his muzzle.

Smirking at the sight she has created, Blake walked around the wolf to retrieve the dazed heiress. Upon lifting the heiress's, she heard her girlfriend swearing for revenge then laugh her head off. With a shake of her head she continued to pick up the tiny dazed heiress and settle her into the closest chair. "My savior"

"Any time, boss." Blake smirked.

Snapping out of her daze, Weiss wondered what had gotten Yang to laugh like a hyena on the floor. "What are you laughing at you hooligan?!" Yang sat up and pointed at Schwarz. As Weiss turned towards where Yang had pointed she couldn't help but coo at the sight of her beloved wolf.

There was Schwarz, lying on his belly with his ears flattened against his skull. His eyes crossed due to his concentration being centered on the dog treat upon his muzzle. Upon hearing his master's coos, he removed his gaze from the cookie to look at Weiss. Tilting his head in confusion, Schwarz dropped his treat in which brought out a whimper when he realized he dropped it.

Unable to stand the cuteness of her wolf anymore "Bring!" Weiss commanded pointing at the treat. "Hier!" after Schwarz carefully picked up the treat with his teeth and dropped into her palm. Weiss brushed off any possible dirt on the treat and fed it to Schwarz while scratching his ears and saying "Braver volf, Braver volf". Schwarz barked happily while his tail thumped the ground in satisfaction.

*snap*  
*chuckles*  
*giggles*

"Now what are you two fiends up to?" Unable to contain it anymore, Yang bursted out in laughter. Tears ran down Yang's face as she rolled around on the ground. Blake stood near her beloved and trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Princess, you should ... really... ask your mirror who is the fairest ... one of all." Yang managed to choke out between her bouts of laughter.

Blake, now calmed but had a mischievous smirk adorning her face. "I know my look makes me desirable and all, but I didn't expect you to follow my footsteps princess."

In horror, Weiss took out her scroll to check how she looked like. "Schwarz!" was all she could muster. Schwarz looked up at his master with a tilt of his head and eyes filled with innocence. He was confused on why his master called for him with such anger.

Knowing her pet wolf did not understand her current cause of distress Weiss drover her palm into her face with a groan. _Schwarz, you are lucky I love you so much otherwise you'd be back out into the streets._ Her scroll beeped as she received a picture message from Yang. Giving Yang the death stare, she dreaded to see what Yang has sent her. Opening the message, she face n her palms once more and groaning louder than before. _Can my day get any worse? _Checking her scroll once more she only groaned again. It was only seven in the morning.

In the picture Weiss sat on her throne like chair scratching Schwarz's head with both hands in pure adoration. With the light shining down on her as if she was an angel with her beloved animal. Sure this picture sounds gorgeous if not the fact that Weiss was still in her pajamas with her hair all slicked back and her baby strands of hair sticking out in every direction. Of course all preparation credits goes to the ever so innocent Schwarz.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost Reason

**Flames are always welcomed. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

*sounds*

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash-browns with straight black coffee was what Weiss and Yang had for breakfast. Blake opted for a cup of warm milk, a sandwich jammed with tuna and a can of sardines. Schwarz lapped up a large bowl of milk.

Schwarz didn't allow Weiss to freshen-up until her plate was devoid of food. Yang kept teasing Weiss about how it seemed as if Weiss was the pet, rather than the master. If it wasn't for Blake threatening Yang to drop it with no cuddle time, Weiss would have mauled Yang before she finished her breakfast. As Weiss left the dining room to freshen up, Schwarz decided to also leave and take a nap in front of the fireplace in the lobby. Leaving the two love birds to chat.

* * *

"So...kitty cat, why did Weiss call me for? She could have just dropped by my place to chat instead of having me wake at this ungodly hour! I mean it's only..." Yang pulled out her scroll, " 7:30! SEVEN THREE ZERO BLAKE!" Yang shoved her fingers in Blake's face to emphasis the time. "Ughh... I just wanna go back to sleep..." Unable to get any sympathy from her beloved, Yang dropped her head onto the table.

"Come on babe, let's go to the living room where we can cuddle while waiting for Weiss. I'm sure Weiss called you here for the need of privacy." Blake kissed Yang on the cheek then stalked out the room with an extra sway in her hips.

"Mmm... That ass." Yang stared at her girlfriend's ass.

"Yang, stop staring at my ass and get up already." Blake smirked.

"Ain't my fault your butt is so puuuurrrrrrefect" purred Yang as she ran towards Blake to pick her up bridal style just to hurdle over the couch. Falling on to the couch, Yang pulled Blake in-between her legs and nuzzles into the hair.

"You'll never stop with the cat puns will you?" Asked with annoyance, but was smiling at her girlfriend's antics.

"Nope! They're just too pawesome." As Yang nuzzled further into Blake's hair wearing a silly grin.

Blake sighed, "So how have you been Yang?" The two love birds played catchup as Weiss finishes her shower.

* * *

Weiss walked into the lobby just in time to hear Yang say, "Damn, princess is sure taking her time. She must be asking her mirror if she's fairest one of all... Wait... Does she have that mirror Blakey?!"

"I do not need a mirror to tell me who the fairest one of all, for I already know." Weiss smirked as she strutted over to the love seat and sat down with the grace of a queen. "No it's not you, you're the perverse brute the mirror mentions to avoid". Yang fumed at that comment, but Blake reigned her back telling her she asked for it. Weiss was not surprised when she felt a fury head snuggle into her lap not too long after she sat down. Scratching the base of Schwarz's ear Weiss waited for Yang to calm down to address the reason why she was here. "Yang, I want you to represent my company for the Regal Cup this year. "

"Regal Cup? I thought that was just a once in a life time race!" Yang's eyes began to light up realizing she once again has the chance to become the top motorcyclist in all of Remnant.

"No you brute, the Cup is held annually." Weiss raised a brow in wonder how much brains this brawn actually had.

"But ... There wasn't one this year or last, was there? Blake?!" Unable to hide eagerness, Yang's confusion brought her to think her girlfriend was plotting against her from spending quality time with her other beloved.

Lifting an eyebrow, Blake also started to question how much brains her girlfriend has. "Yang, do you remember what happened a little over two years ago?"

"Of course! The strange invasion of Grimm monsters as well as the countless White Fang attacks. No one knows the reason for this phenomenon, nor why it seemed as if the White Fang was looking for someone. Not even you, babe. Though I still don't get why the Cup was canceled… " Utterly lost and disappointed, Yang sank into the couch. Most of the current top motorcyclist are not hunters/huntresses.

"Yang, do you even know when the Cup is held each year?" Blake questioned.

"Nope. Hehe. When? " Yang scratched the back of her neck with embarrassment. It wasn't her fault her days happens meshed together.

Weiss sighed in annoyance, "The cup consist of races, where the last race is held within the two weeks when winter turns into spring. Do you remember where you were at that time last year?"

Yang curled up into the thinking position "Uhhh..."

"You were in the hospital recovering from the over use of your aura. Yang, do you even know anything about the Regal Cup?" Blake wondered how much Yang really knows about this topic. Not a lot obviously.

"Yea, I do. You get the title of the best motorcyclist in all Remnant." Yang pouted.

"No Yang. For a famous information guru, you fail." Weiss raised a hand to stop the busty blonde from defending herself, "Yang, my father founded the Regal Cup three years ago in honor of our leader. We all know he did not approve of her, but he felt the need to repay her for the sole reason of saving my life. He knew our leader always strived to be the best and the fastest, it was her semblance after all. So in honor of her, he made it possible to obtain the title Schnellsten, the King or Queen of Speed in all of Remnant.

The Cup consists of four races with three guidelines that must be followed. The guidelines are,

1) you have to be 18+ with a guardian's signature or 21+ without if you choose to compete with a vehicle. (a/n: only Yang would try to compete without a vehicle, but would utterly lose in the first round. Yes you can compete while riding an animal or walking on foot. Flying is allowed but those sharp corner check points will be hard to maneuver through)

2) Each racer is given a tracking device and the map of the route, you must hit every check point on the route

3) Do not endanger other competitors for any reason."

"Wait, you said 'choose to compete with a vehicle', but you didn't specify the limits for any mode of transportation." Weiss gives her a pointed look as if she expected her to catch on. "OH OH OH! You have the choice of what you want to ride! It's all about yours 'landing' skills not the machine!"

"Yes Yang, you can choose your own mode of transportation, no limits. So are you willing to represent me?" Weiss asked once again.

Yang got up and bowed "It would be my honor to serve you, milady."

Blake glared at Weiss with venomous golden eyes. How dare she ask her beloved to race with that god awful death trap. "I object! Babe, I will not allow you to race on that death trap of yours! You know how dangerous races get!" Blake hissed.

Taking Blake's hand gently into her own Yang pulled out her puppy dog face "Blake... baby, please... I want... no...I need to win this race. Just once. Let me compete in the name of my sis."

Unable to resist Yang's pleading voice and puppy dog face for long, Blake sighed, "Fine. You win, but just this once. For her sake."

With a sigh of relief Weiss continued on with discussion, "Now with that over with, the final race should be held on the second week of spring, which is in about six months. All we need now is to figure out where to hold each race. Any ideas?"

Yang jumped to raise her hands like an excited school girl, "Ooo! Ooo! With a four part race in the name of baby sis, why not set each race at our roots? Shaolin Temple is where I'm at." Yang bragged.

"Wow babe, you actually do have a brain up there." Blake raised an eyebrow as she was not only impressed by her girlfriends input, but intrigued with her origin. "Shaolin Temple? I thought you were from Mis -"

"I maybe born as a citizen of Mistral," Yang spat out in disgust as she interrupted Blake "but I was raised in the Shaolin Temple."

"Ah well, you can find my roots in the Forest of Hyokuro near Vacuo." Blake quickly replied to quell her girlfriend's anger before she set the couch on fire. "What about you Weiss?"

"White castle, Atlas." Weiss puffed up, she knew what Blake was doing and she preferred to not have to buy a new couch. She liked that one. "The last race will be held in the vicinity of the Snowy Forest. " she whispered. Remembering the times where she accompanied her beloved to the grave along the cliff side.

"Actually, sis is not from there." Yang solemnly said.

Weiss and Blake looked at her in surprise. Schwarz left Weiss's lap to comfort Yang, as she sensed Yang's sadness. Blake knew about the heiress and little red's little visits to the snowy cliff where the sister's mother rested. She always wondered why Yang never went. They were sisters after all... right?

"What! But your mother was buried there!" Weiss shouted in shock. "Her mother tried to save her village but **_she_ **was the only one that lived..." She said in a much softer voice. Even though it's been years since Ruby's passing, Weiss was still unable to say or withstand anyone saying her name without breaking out in tears or anger.

"No, I was also there..." Schwarz twitched. Yang rubbed his ears harder thinking she hit a good spot. "PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder, caused her to forget everything but the good things, thus creating a fantasy world within her own mind. That's why she's so innocent and cheery all time. Her mind subconsciously forgot all the hardships she went through before her mother's death." As she defined Ruby's behavior, she was staring blankly at Schwarz (I would say floor but Schwarz is in the way).

"Her mother... saved me from the brink of death months before the invasion in Snowy Village happened. Upon my road to recovery I became good friends with her daughter..." Yang smiled fondly, remembering the good times. Then her face fell and her grip tightened to the point where her knuckles would have turned white if you could see it.

"Then... the invasion happened. Unable to fend off the large mass of Grimm by herself, she gave me her white cloak and told me to take her daughter and run west and not stop running till I reached a man named Qrow." At this point tears were lining her eyes. "I wanted... I wanted to stay and fight so bad... oh so bad... but I was sooo young and knew... I was going to be in the way. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want her to die, but she saved my life once... and the least I can do... is grant her wish. The wish of protecting her only offspring. So I ran."

Blake rubbed her knuckles to calm her beloved. Tears ran down Yang face, as her eyes slowly bleed into a glowing red color. "Qrow found us right when I blacked out. When I woke up, Ruby was curled up against me with her knuckles all white because of her grip on my shirt. When I woke her she was elated and quickly called for Qrow, but before she left the room she said 'I'm glad you're all right b...buh...big ssss...sis.'" She choked out.

"Qrow came in and asked Ruby to leave the room so he can perform a 'checkup'. All he did was explain to me why Ruby was acting like she is... PTSD. So Qrow and I thought it was best for her to be like that and played along." She said with a sadden smile. _It was for the best._ "Qrow is her blood-related uncle, but I'm just a stranger... her mother saved. That day I became determined to protect her with all I had. After all with her childlike innocence, who can resist not being the protective older sis to her? Yet, I failed to keep her safe... I broke the promise... I'm a failure..." Yang broke down in sobs. Blake moved to comfort her while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Schwarz licked and nuzzled away her tears as if to say "it's alright, you didn't fail them. "

Weiss just sat there trying to digest the new information "Not sister, not related, not from Snowy Village, PTSD, not a failure" mumbled Weiss. "So where is she from?"

"A place north east of the Shaolin Temple, think it's called Draculan." Yang said when she was calmed.

"Drachenmund" whispered Weiss in perfect German, causing Blake and Yang to look at her with a perked eyebrow, "It translates into Dragon's Mouth, the village where the Lost Kingdom of Dragons lies, or so they say... "

Schwarz stiffens as the Kingdom's name was said. A cool breeze wafts through the lobby as all heads turn their attention to the now open doorway. There stood Silber and four other wolves whimpering with their heads slightly tilted and ears flat against their head in wonder why the atmosphere was laced heavily with sadness.


	4. Chapter 3: Winter's Coming

**Herro again.**

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Schwarz lifted his head off of Yang's lap and rushed towards Silber. He knocked over a few things as he made his way over to topple Silver. But Silber stood firm, which caused Schwarz to whine, then nuzzled his pack mate instead. The other four wolves joined in the nuzzling not too soon after. As they howled a short tune together, a small leaf flew through the doors. A game to see who can pounce on the leaf first started. Unfortunately the leaf was pretty good at being evasive to the furry paws and caused the wolves to ram into each other as they tried to catch it.

Small smiles began to crack onto the faces of the more human race in the room. The childlike innocence of the wolves changed the heavy sadden laced atmosphere into a tranquil one. Blake moved to sit directly behind Yang to hug her loosely around the waist with her chin resting on her left shoulder. Yang snuggled further into Blake's hold, as her depression ebbed away. Weiss sat up straighter to get a better view of the wolves. Once she got her eyeful, she flopped gracefully back into her seat to stare at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she let her mind play with the new information she has just ingested.

With a smirk Yang watched the wolves slowly sneaked up on Weiss. Nudging Blake, Yang indicated for her to record the event. With a mighty howl from Schwarz, the smaller wolves pounced.

Weiss eyes opened in shock at the howl. She shrieked as the wolves landed on her. 'omphs', 'dirty wolves', 'barbaric actions' and 'get offs' were the only coherent words Blake and Yang could understand from the heiress under the pile of wolves. Unknown to the three women Schwarz and Silber had sneaked out.

* * *

Two wolves strode side by side in the forest behind the manor. Unable to take the silence anymore the black wolf challenged the silver wolf to a race to their destination.

A crystal clear lake with a small waterfall was their goal. The black wolf was first to burst out of the bushes and into the clearing. The silver one scoffed as he strutted out of the woods not to long after. With small yelps and nips the black wolf knocked the silver wolf into the clear lake for being a sore loser. As the silver wolf surfaced, the black wolf stepped back then shot forward and jumped into the middle of the lake. Together they swam towards the waterfall.

* * *

Blake and Yang recorded the first few minutes of the wolf pile on the tiny heiress, then decided to just sit back and watch since nothing else was going to happen could be used as blackmail. With smirks, the bumblebee pair settled further into the couch to watch the scene unravel before them.

Weiss tried her best to get the over energetic wolves off of her. _Good thing these wolves are much smaller than Schwarz or Silber. I don't know how I would survive if they jumped on me. Much less four. _The wolves refused to give up on completing the wolf pile on top of Weiss. Every time they got passed two, Weiss would have wiggled or pushed the bottom wolf off, knocking the third out from the air. But she did not move fast enough for the fourth wolf who forced her the lay down once more. _Ugh, as much as I hate it, I'm going to need some help._ "Blake, help" Weiss wheezed out after 20 minutes of trying to get out from under the wolf pile.

Blake nudged her girlfriend to get up so she could help her poor boss. Unwilling to let her entertainment end, Yang shook her head and pressed further back in to Blake. With a roll of her eyes, Blake whispered some words into Yang's ears. Yang stumbled out of Blake's grasp as fast as she could. Sending a glare back to her beloved when she stood over the dog pile. Blake smirked, Yang could never disobey her.

Yang picked up two of the wolves by their scruffs, "There you go princess,your golden huntsman has come to save you from the not so big wolves." The two wolves whimpered as they got lifted into the air by the tall blonde. Blake magically obtained two chains and linked them to the wolf's collars and handed the chains to Yang before she set them down near the couch they were sitting on before. The two wolves tried to sprint back to Weiss, but was yanked back by a chuckling Yang before they could reach her.

"Platz" Weiss shouted as she was finally able to breathe. The two wolves immediately stopped what they were doing and laid down on the rug. "Finally that's over," Weiss panted, still trying to get her breathing back to normal. Weiss scratched the two wolves behind their ears to let them know she's not too mad with them when they wouldn't stop whimpering.

"Now that the wolves are calmed, let finish our discussion about the race." The three girls failed to realize Schwarz and Sibler were no longer among them.

* * *

"Ahh, it's so good to be able to eat food again. I love milk and cookies, but it gets tiring when it's the only thing I eat. But I guess it's totally worth it if I get to be by-" ranted the shadow as it stuffed it's face with food.

**Fenrir.** A utensil dropped on the floor.

"Damnit!" A husky, yet feminine voice exclaimed as the sound of food munching ceased. "I know that's the only way for you to communicate with me, but please give me a warning before you enter my mind. It scares me." Fenrir quickly picked up the fallen utensil and continued to demolish the tray of food.

**I tried, but you wouldn't stop ranting and I bring grave news. The company is in dire need of your presence.** Fenrir perked one eyebrow and motioned for the messenger to continue. If the messenger wasn't an animal, he would not have been able to see the action thanks to how dark the cave was. **The robot is on the verge of killing the perverse monkey.**

"Stupid monkey, whatever he did, he deserves it. But that's nothing to worry about, Gleipnir. Jokes aside, I would very much like to return to my princess's side. Thank you very much." Fenrir sighed, finishing the last of the food. "Now tell me why are you back so early?"

Gleipnir shook his head at Fenrir obsession and sighed, then straightened up for his report. **Roman and the White Fang are slowly catching on to us. It's only a matter of weeks before the find out where we are.**

Fenrir stood up, standing at the height of 5'6 she was just a tad taller than the sitting silver wolf. She had a body of an amazon warrior, harden muscle under a soft layer of fat on a curvaceous figure. With only a white scar in a shape of what looks like a snowflake on the lower right of her left shoulder blade marred the slightly tanned skin. A fluffy black tail protrudes from her spine and was kept wrapped around her slim waist. A pair of red tipped ears poked out of her black as night hair that shined with blood red streaks in the moonlight. Her bangs are slicked back while the rest of her hair is kept in a loose braid that rests just above her left breast. Her golden eyes seemed to glow brighter in the darkness of the cave. (Imagine Elsa, from Frozen, but with black hair with red streaks and tips with wolf ears, golden chinky eyes, and a wolf tail.)

"Ah, that is a problem," Fernir pressed her palm against the wall with a frown. A small click was heard followed by a rumble. The cave wall shifted slowly to the left, revealing a large room that is a cross between a garage filled with mechanical parts and computer geek's haven. "Drats, I wanted to go back to my princess" She pouted. _Stupid monkey can't do anything right. I guess it's true about what they say. If you want something done right, do it yourself. _ "Come on in, Gleipnir " Fenrir grabbed a set of leathers near the entrance and slipped into them. "Before I address the problem, please do tell me why I was not informed about Yang knowing where I came from?"

Shock came across Gleipnir face as he settled down on one of the many creatures of Grimm pelts. His ears flattened against his skull in concentration, **Hmm... So the little dragon does remember. I'm deeply sorry Fenrir. We did not expect her to remember, for we have tried to erase that memory from her mind.** Ears perked up as if he seemed to have found the solution. **I guess dragons have higher resistance than we may have thought. How much does she know?**

"Nothing I think, after all she called my birthplace Draculan..." the wolf exhaled in relief as Fenrir didn't take notice of his slip of the tongue about deeming Yang as a Dragon. Fenrir was too busy getting her into her riding leathers while messing with the computer. "But... My princess knows something about it. She pronounced the name flawlessly and thinks it's the Kingdom of Dragons. Boy is she wrong." Smirked Fenrir.

**The heiress, I'm sure she got that impression from the Tales of the Last Dragon. She failed to realize that Last Dragon was only meant to be a term. **Gleipnir laid down his head in hope of getting some rest. After all, he did just travel a few hundred miles to get here.

"True, that's what I thought too, till I met you. Now Silber, I have to go address the monkey problem and you shall stay here." Fenrir smiled as teased the silver wolf. causing him to growl in annoyance. She knew she hated the name the heiress gave him. Ripping off a black tarp, she revealed a slick black and red dustcycle that was heavily modified. "Hey there Black Thorn, it's time to take you out for a spin." Cooed Fernir as she caresses the red and black beast.

**Fenrir! I should come with you! I'm sure Roman and the White Fang will attack soon! **Gleipnir shot this his feet. As fast as he is, there is now way he can keep up with Fenrir's personally modified ride.

Fenrir slid on her helmet specially made to fit her ears and started up her baby. Revving the bike twice, she said in a muffled voice, "You know that if it's not me next to her side, it's you or a dozen of our pack members. The young ones will stay here with you. Do not worry about Roman the White Fang for winter is coming my friend." With one last rev, Fenrir rode into the darkness of the cave. 'Winter is coming' echoed throughout the cave till a rev and a splash of water ended the chant and filled it with silence.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder whatever happened to the black wolf. I think you know ;D**


	5. Chapter 4: Train Trouble

Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more

"talking out loud"

talking within the mind

thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

Weiss Schnee was being chased by at least a dozen of Junior's men brandishing bladed weapons and another dozen White Fang followers armed with pistols and rifles on top of a train heading towards Drachemund.

_Why does this always happen to me? _Summoning a glyph, Weiss shot towards the back of the train. Using a mix of blue beams, blue and white glyphs, Weiss did her best to take down as many White Fang members and Junior's thugs as she could. Many were knocked off the side of the train as she went_. I hope Silber's in a better situation than I am. This is like trying to kill a hydra. Chop off a head and two more replace it._ Taking a glance at the chamber of Myrtenaster, almost empty, and all her spares gone, Weiss had to either halt the stream of criminals that seem to manifest out of nowhere or jump off the train and find another way into Drachemund.

Nearing the caboose, Weiss gasped as she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. A bullet has passed through her thinning layer of aura and sunk deep into her shoulder blade. Stumbling into a crouch she casted one last glyph and stabbed Myrtenaster into the middle of it. Using what was left of her dust she encased herself in a dome of ice.

* * *

:::Three days ago:::

When Weiss had finally got the wolves to calm down, the three girls resumed their planning for the Regal Cup. They were stumped with Ruby's hometown for it was in ruins or well that's what the yellow and white themed girls believed.

"Actually...Drachemund is no longer in ruins, in fact it is where the headquarters of PRSEI (pronounced as Percy) is located. I do believe that was where I went for a debriefing of the recent uniforms for our elite security squad and it did not look like ruins to me." Blake cringed as she remembered the monkey Faunus boy who had continuously flirted with her at the meeting. It was a good thing Yang was too busy to make it, otherwise Drachemund would have been another addition to the many scarred marks on Remnant.

"The Princess Rescue Squad Equipment Industries? The industry that specializes in the mass production of weapons, protective gear and vehicles that recently risen to the point where they almost matched the SDC in wealth?" Exclaimed Yang.

"Yes love, they also provide bodyguard services if called upon, and the creation of multifunction weapons much like ours. They are currently the youngest company in Remnant history to reach the top 20 wealthiest in Remnant placing in 16th." Blake smirked as she watched her girlfriend stare at her in awe. It was rare for Blake to know a tidbit of information that Yang didn't know herself, seeing that Yang is known as "The Guru".

"We've been getting our gear from a place called Princess Rescue Squad?!" Weiss's tone went from curious to anger. Her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she clenched her hands. "I am an heiress! Not a princess!"

"Chill princess, nobody know what it actually a stands for. That's just what people think. Their bodyguards are known to be saving damsels in distress on and off the job. So don't get your Weiss panties in a bunch princess." Yang waved her hand, angering Weiss even further.

"Ugh! You bar-!" Weiss started to get up with clench hands.

"We should contact our homelands to see if we can race there before we start on Drachemund. In which we are going to have to ask PRSEI." Interjected Blake as she stood up and pressed a palm against Weiss's shoulder.

"Ask PRSEI? Why?" Said a confused Weiss as she was pushed back down on to the couch by Blake.

"From my experience, I believe the PRSEI headquarter is similar to a castle in a kingdom."

"Ah, okay that's understandable. Let us make our phone calls then decide where to go from there." Weiss walked out of the room and into the study room across the hall to make her call. The other two girls followed her lead and left the lobby. Yang took her call out in the front yard, while Blake took hers into the kitchen where she found cans of sardines to snack on while she made her call.

* * *

Yang was the last of the remaining members of Team RWBY to walk back into the lobby.

"Man... I wanted to see how sis's hometown looks like. Sifu said no promises. She wants to see me before confirming anything. I'm going to make a trip to the Shaolin Temple. Getting there and back may take about a week." Yang said as she slumped down next to Blake who was enjoying a can of sardines.

Rubbing circles along Yang's back, Blake tried to soothe her beloved. "The chief of my village also asked for me to head back. Signal isn't too great in the Forest of Hyokuro. I will also require a weeks' time."

"Why do you guys need that much time to head to your hometowns? It doesn't take more 3 hours to drive to the Shaolin Temple, and no longer than a day to fly to Vacuo." Weiss did not want to go to Drachemund by herself, but they were running short on time. They needed to get the places set so they can start planning the routes as well as informing Remnant of the race.

Looking at each other, the bustier of the two girlfriends replied. "Weiss, it has been a while since either of us went back home. There are customs we may have to go through again before we enter our homes. I know the Shaolin Temple only allows those who respect and honor their code to enter. I'm sure it's the same with Blakey's." Blake nodded to confirm what Yang said was true."What did your father say?"

"Reasonable enough. Father said he will only comply if I agree with his conditions." Weiss sighed. Unhappy that she is going to be stuck with an unnecessary amount of bodyguards because of Blake's over protectiveness... for however long it takes to convince the CEO of PRSEI and from her fathet's words.

"Conditions?" Yang edged Weiss on.

"Father wants me to make an appearance at the Gala PRESI will be holding on the 5th of November. I am unable to refuse anyone who asks for a dance." Weiss grumbled. Her father was ecstatic with Ruby's death. Sure he made the Regal Cup in honor of her, but now he had a chance to have a grand kid he can train to be the next heir again. Too bad for him, Weiss abhors the opposite sex.

Weiss hated all the blind dates he has tried setup for her with other heirs of other prestigious companies, but he is her father she had no choice but to accept. On the upside, Schwarz was allowed to follow Weiss wherever she went since he was deemed as Weiss's personal guard dog. The size of Schwarz made many dates wet their pants. Those that didn't, ran away calling for their mommy when he bared his teeth in an attempt to smile as best as a wolf can smile.

"Well... That's easy. You should get back into the game anyways princess. Shall you be going to Drachemund then?" Yang questioned.

"You two know that I only have eyes for her..." Weiss said in a sad tone. "And I guess there is no choice, I'll be going to Drachemund myself. We must get everything set and send out information as soon as possible."

"Ah, Weiss. I suggest only bringing Silber with you on your trip." With a quirk of an eyebrow, Weiss motioned Blake to continue. "PRSEI, is the first large company to have a Faunus as a CEO. A large majority of the workers and inhabitants of Drachenmund are of the Faunus race. If you bring your usual amount of bodyguards I assign to you, they will think you are going to start a war. So... I suggest to go in disguise with just Silber." Keeping the heiress safe and planning strategies to keep her safe was Blake's main job. Seeing that she is the Head of the SDC security force.

Under the guidance of Weiss, SDC had become friendlier to the Faunus race, but that doesn't mean the White Fang followers have completely disbanded. With Blake widely known as Weiss's right hand … left handed women (since Weiss dominant hand is left) and a past as a White Fang member, made Faunus all around to accept the changes even more without any worries of being tricked into something wrong. Many may have left the rebellion, but there are still handfuls who seek revenge.

"Undercover it is. This better be work." Weiss stood up with a sigh. As much as she has changed, Weiss was still uncomfortable talking to large groups of Faunus without knowing that she will be protected. Though she was glad she not going to have the usual millions of guards trailing her. "I must make arrangement with my Father for my leave of absence. I expect you two to do the same. Schwarz, Silber. Come." For the first time since the interruption of the wolves, did the girls realize the larger two of the six wolves were missing.

Not a moment later a silver fur ball matted with mud knocked Weiss over. "Silber!"

Stifling her laughter Blake maneuvered to help her boss back up. "Weiss, you're going to have to invite the cleaners again. Shall we go for lunch?"

"Lunch? We've wasted enough time chatting I must go back to wor-" Weiss's stomach interrupted her with a growl. With a blush she whispered, "Lunch sounds great". Calling one of the maids to clean the flood and another to give Silber a bath. The trio heads to the kitchen for lunch.

* * *

Blake and Yang left the next day. Blake was first to take off due to the nature of her job. She had the utmost confidence in her elite team. She had personally trained them to not only keep the company safe, but to keep it standing. But just in case, she left a short list of instructions of what to do and how to contact her if anything they couldn't take care of went down.

As for Yang, she left later in the day since she had to make sure Pyrrha was free to cover for her.

Her club can only be accessed through the usage of the freight elevator found in the hallway behind the lobby desk, right in-between four other normal elevators on the main floor. The main floor also consisted of the famed restaurant where Chef Ren reigned to the right, and bakery where Nora the baker baked to the left.

The club is equipped with a built-in ring that rises from underneath the dance floor, a VIP loft, two bars excluding the one in the VIP room and steel bolted down tables and run down leather couches lined the walls. A large bulletin board stood by the bar on the right side. The bar where Yang or the others of team RWBY or team JNPR were usually found.

The floors above the main floor consisted of the hotel rooms. The second floor from the top is ballroom which can be easily set up for private dinners. The top floor was a living/gathering area for team RWBY and team JNPR plus friends. It consisted of four suites that all lead into an entertainment room, which they deemed as the commons. Each suite consisted of three rooms, master, guest, and study. Each one designed and decorated to the likings of each pair. The entertainment room was equipped with all the latest entertainment technology as well as a fireplace and a large kitchen.

Ren and Nora are the only couple that actually lived in their suite. Yang would either be too tired, drunk or beat up to make it to the top floor, so she has her own room on the clubbing floor where she crashed. If she wasn't there, she was off at the Schnee Manor with Blake. The others only stopped by when Ren or Yang requested for help or needed a place to crash.

When Yang wasn't the one manning the club, Pyrrha and Nora usually helped out. Pyrrha is an expert mixer, but when I came to handling rowdy customers, she was too forgiving. Unless it had to deal with Juane. Nora on the other hand, just wanted to break legs. People feared her.

Other workers were given the choice to have the time when she's gone off with half pay, or work their regular hours under Nora's command.

After she got that all sorted she packed what she needed and headed to the Shaolin Temple taking Bumblebee, her beloved dustcycle as her mode of transportation.

Weiss left a day after the Beauty and the Beast pair. It took two days for Weiss to get everything ready for her leave of absence. Being the CEO of SDC's eastern region didn't allow her to take vacation leave so easily. Especially with all the ongoing changes that were still occurring since she came into power. She had to ask her father to temporally "run the company" for her under a very strict guideline as he is to not discriminate against Faunus. She basically asked him to be a figure head during her leave of absence. Her chief officers had the reins, but they had to write a report in everything was to be done. The more important stuff they would have to leave for later when she got back. She also gave them permission to call her whenever they think her father was trying to undermine her hard work in the Faunus Equality Rights Campaign.

During Weiss's time had Beacon had taught her not all Faunus are monsters. In fact she learned that Faunus are better than humans in many ways because of their extra animal traits such as natural night vision. Though many traits depended on what type of animal you are. For example, Blake is much more agile than any human because of her cat counterpart.

* * *

There was only one way to enter Drachemund and it was to ride a train that ran through all of the eastern region main cities. It would take Weiss at least five hours to get there.

Weiss was dressed in a white sleeveless hoodie over a grey V-neck T-shirt, blankly skinny jeans, and white combat boots. She topped it off with a red travelers cloak with the hood pulled up so no one can see her face. She boarded the train with a leashed Silber, a large duffel bag, and a long silver case strapped to her back. With an exasperated sigh, she searched for empty room so Silber could stop fussing about being leashed. Man was scared Silber might maul them if not leashed, while Faunus sought to pet him regardless. Weiss was forced to put a chain on him before she was allowed to even enter the station because of Man's fear. Though seeing a petite girl with a wolf taller than her when he sat would make one wonder if she is strong enough to stop the wolf if it ever did attack.

"Sorry Silber," Weiss ruffled his fur as she took off the chain as they settled onto one of the many cabins. "You know how humans get when they see you." Gracefully setting her carry-ons onto the seat next to her, Weiss sat down. "So … Five hours huh? Might as well take a nap." With Silber taking up the floor, Weiss stuck her dainty feet under him and promptly fell asleep. She hasn't been sleeping well, nor had the time to sleep since she found out about Drachemund. Dealing with her father just added to the complications. Silber joined her in the dream world not long after, but his ears were perked with alertness.

Thumps and the rush of feet pounding on the rooftop closing in on their location from both sides caused Silver to wake up. Silver nudged Weiss awake. Knowing that Silber wouldn't wake her unless they were at their destination or in trouble, she opened her silver case. In the case was Myrtenaster, her battle pouch, and extra vials of dust. A rain of bullets tore down the door just as Weiss summoned a glyph to barricade the door.

Once the gunmen ran out of bullets and sought to reload, Silber barreled through the doorway and knocked down the assaulters. Stopping in his movements just long enough to bark at Weiss to get on. Weiss mounted him with one graceful leap. Once Silber felt Weiss on him he took off towards the back of the train, knowing they had to get into a more open space to fend off the attackers. Weiss did her best to fend off the attackers, but didn't work very well because of her lack of reach. I should invest some time in learning to wield a long weapon.

"Do not let them escape!" Shouted the enemy. "Remember our main objective is to capture the silver wolf! Separate them! Avoid clashing with the Red Knight as much as possible."

Catching parts of the orders, Weiss grip tightened on Silber's fur as her strikes faltered for a short moment. _Red Knight? Why are they after Silber?_ _Are they mistaking us for some other idiotic hero pair?_ Finally focusing on who was attacking them, Weiss eyes widen in shock. It was unknown what caused it. Was it from being thrown off of Silber as they reached the flat car, or from the people attacking them were a mix of White Fang followers and Junior's men. _Since when did White Fang and Junior work with each other?_

Silber whimpered and stumbled into the storage freight as he was shot in the hind leg. Weiss was thrown off into a crate which broke her fall her aura prevented her from being impaled by the broken pieces of wood. "That's not the Red Knight!" one of the thug screams as they closed in on Weiss seeing that her hood was thrown off during her flight into the crate. While the White Fang members quickly surrounded the fallen wolf armed with shock lances.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" The footmen parted way as a masked man in a black trench coat walked towards Weiss. "Look at what we have here… the little princess wants to come out and play as the Red Knight, didn't your daddy tell you -?" Silber interrupted the man as he tried to sink his teeth into the man's neck. Unfortunately, the man's aura was too strong for him to pierce through. "Put the mutt down," the masked man signaled for his goons to shock the poor wolf causing him to whimper in pain. "Now where were we? Ah yes. Now princess-"

"Adam Taurus," Weiss sneered out as she removed herself from the crate. "Let him go, before you regret it."

"Regret it? You are the one that is going to regret it princess. I do not like being interrupted when I'm talking. Now tell me-" Adam's speech was interrupted once more as his body froze up because of what Weiss just pulled.

Tearing off her cloak, Weiss treated the piece of clothing like a flag. "Ondelay, you monster".

Blowing steam out from his nose, Adam charged at Weiss, while the rest of the White Fang members tried to grab a hold of him. Their efforts were futile as Adam ran straight into the cloak which Weiss let go the moment he touched it. With Adam temporarily blinded, Weiss slashed him with Myrtenaster glowing red then casted a glyph under him to channel blue dust straight into not soon after her slashing frenzy. Weiss had sent Adam flying off the train into the barren land bleeding profusely from the back.

A loud howl kept Weiss from admiring her handy work with Adam. Swiftly tuning around, her sight slowly changed colors. Silber as being mercilessly shocked by the White Fang members as he prevented them from trying to inject him with something. Weiss eyes began to lose color. As her eyes turned white, everything was began to be dyed red.

Weiss flew into a frenzy and dispatched at least 100 henchmen, but they did not seem to stop coming. She was running out of dust, and Silber was still convulsing on the floor because of the multiple shocking treatments he had received. Weiss looked into Silber's eyes as he whimpered for her attention. "I will not leave you Silber, I promised myself I'm not going to lose anyone important to me every again. As long as I still stand."

With a low growl from Silber, Weiss refused to budge as she dispatched a few more goons. "How many more of these low lives are there?! No Silber, for the last time. I will not leave you behind"

With a mighty howl, Silber used the last of his energy to throw Weiss on to the top of the storage car and sprinted off in the other direction, taking half the goons with him.

Weiss cursed out loud as tears ran down her face "YOU STUPID WOLF, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BEFORE I DISOWN YOU!" The henchmen began to climb onto the roof, forcing Weiss run due to the slowly diminishing amount of dust and aura level.

* * *

:::Present:::

The criminals continued to pour out of the train and onto the roof as they tried to chip the ice dome. Weiss was running out of time, she had to figure out something soon. Digging her fingers into her wound she took out the bullet. Forcing what was left of her aura to close the wound, she began to lose conscious from over usage of aura and dust. Yang would never let her forget about this when she finds out she's been captured by these low lives. Why do these things always happen to me? Blake you are going to be the death of me. Hmm... I can cut a hole here and maybe I can escape without being noticed. Must reunite with Silber. Schwarz where are you when I need you? Then the ice cracked.

* * *

Somewhere in the Forest of Hyokuro a sneeze is heard. Could I be catching a cold?


	6. Chapter 5: Striving

**Ah. Sorry bout that. Thanks! Guest! :) **

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

With a mighty howl, Silber used the last of his energy to throw Weiss on top of the storage car and sprinted off in the opposite direction, taking half the goons with him.

_Damn Fenrir_. Silber had been to trying to contact Fenrir since the fiasco started. Contacting Fenrir should have been a simple feat regardless of the distance, but Silber was too busy keeping the heiress safe. His concentration wasn't constant enough to keep a stable connection with Fenrir's spacey mind. Now his mind is too jumbled to actually start one. He knew what he had to do, and had to do it fast.

Running on sheer willpower, Silver sprinted through four cars before he was knockdown. _Hostages. Of course. Very few, but still hostages. _

"Got you now mutt." Boasted the goon's leader. "Leash him, and this time make sure he doesn't get away!" The henchmen circled Silber once more. This time there were more and a few were equipped with a pole that had a loop at the end. No doubt they were Junior's men that were trained in handling wild animals.

Refusing to go down without a fight, Silber snapped his jaws and unleashed his silver claws on the henchmen in a wild frenzy. His teeth and claws alike tore through the henchmen like butter. But like a hydra, two henchmen would replace the fallen.

"Give me that!" Shouted the frustrated leader as he grabbed two shock lances from nearby henchmen. He couldn't understand why a group of 15 men and animals armed with guns and shock lances could not take down a single overgrown mutt. Of which count of men slowly increased as each one fell. Now dual wielding with shock lances, he maneuvered around to strike the convulsing wolf, using his underlings as meat shields.

After 20 solid hits and 30 meat shields dispensed, Silber gritted his teeth as he let lose a low whine of pain. He took down a few more before he was down for the count. Silber barred his teeth at the henchmen that began to loop his neck. If he was human it would look very much like a smirk. With one last growl, Silber's body went limp.

"Fuck, they're going to have my head. At least now we know these animals are just like creatures of Grimm. "Sighed the goon leader as he threw the weapons away, to run his hand through his jet black hair in frustration. He stood and watched Silber's motionless body slowly disintegrate in to grey dust particles. "Let's help out the others to capture the heiress." In the end, it took well over 50 henchmen to bring down overgrown dog.

* * *

_The grass is green, the sky is blue, the clouds are whi- ooo! Is that a rabbit?! I wanna go out and play. Play play play!_ Fingers quietly drummed on the long table as the presenter droned on about some enhancements._ Ugh, why do these presenters present something so simple but talk so complex? Why do I have to attend these damn presentation anyways? It's not like if I ever pay attention after the first few minutes... Ah, it's so nice outside, the sky is blue, the grass is gre-ooo! The roses are starting to bloom! What a pretty shade of white...though it not as pret-ouch._ 'What?' The daydreamer had turned to face the assaulter with a tilt of the head.

The assaulter pointed towards the front to indicate the presentation was coming to an end. _Yessss! Four down! Two more to go._ The daydreamer silently cheered.

"Thank you for coming, we shall further review your ideas and inform you of our decision before the weeks end." The daydreamer announced as the presentation came to an end and escorted the presenter out of the meeting room. "Send in the next presen-ooo cookies!."

A cat Faunus strutted into view with a smirk of seduction as the daydreamer smelt the cookies. "Your snack boss." said the Faunus in a sultry tone as the daydreamer bolted over. This is a common occurrence (seducing the CEO with cookies that is) in the company, seeing that the CEO is single and easily deemed as the hottest in all of Remnant even though no one has ever seen her face. The CEO was known to wear a full mask of some sort at all times, unless she was eating. Then she'd take off her mask to reveal a half-mask. This mysterious enigma had only caused admirers to fall in love with the amazon goddess of a CEO. Too bad the said CEO was also deemed asexual because of the lack of reaction to any seduction. Though the seducers filed that fault into the insane amount of childlike innocence the CEO held when she wasn't in her 'Business' mode.

"I declare this he best presentation yet!" Chuckles rang around the office. "Thanks, Amber, but you should really stop wearing clothes that tight, it looks as if it's suffocating you." Reaching up to remove her mask, she stopped halfway as someone called for her.

**Fenrir**.

Sighing, she took the plate of cookies with the hot coco instead and thanked the employee once more and turned to call in the next presenter.

**Fenrir.**

"Coming, coming, keep your shirt on Sun. Send in the next presenter!" Exchanging formalities with the next presenter, Fenrir lead the next presenter into the meeting room. She smacked the monkey Faunus, Sun, in the head before settling back down into her chair next to him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Sun whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For rushing me. Now pay attention." She turned towards the front as the presenter had finished setting up. Sun sat there with a confused face, but shrugged it off as a 'time of the month' thing. "Now, Aqua the floor is yours." The doors closed and lights turned off. Fenrir took off her full faced mask to reveal a smaller half-face one. Soon the sound of someone inhaling cookies was heard. _Stupid Sun, didn't give me time to eat my Cooookkkiieeesss... mmmm... so good but still doesn't beat the ones made by- _

**Fenrir.**

"Seesh, Sun, what do you want now?" whispered the cookie monster as she turned to face the Faunus next to her. The monkey Faunus perked his eyebrow as he was addressed once more.

'Nothing' he mouthed as he shrugged his shoulders with a confused look on his face. He hasn't said a word since the presentations started. So why was Fenrir picking on him? Has she gone mad?

Shrugging it off once more, Fenrir gave Sun a warning glare to not call her unless he actually had something to say and returned to pretending to pay attention to the presenter once more. _That's odd I swear, he called me three times already. But his face says he hasn't uttered a word since the presentations had started... that damn trickster... o wells he better not pull that again. Hmm... Now where was I? ...Ah! Cookies and Choco Milk! Man they are not as good as-_

**FENRIR!**

"Sun! Stop saying my name if you have nothing to say!" Fenrir slammed both her hands onto the table. Causing Aqua to stop in mid speech and staff members to look at her wide-eyed. Fenrir was facing Sun with a very irritated look on her face, and did not notice the strange looks on their faces. While Sun held his hands up in "it wasn't me" pose.

"Boss, no one was talking but Aqua. Are you all right?" voiced a brave staff member.

"I am medic ready!" Screamed an orange haired women as she rushed to Fenrir's side with an absurdly large first aid box, which no one knows where she got it from.

"Penny, I'm fine." Fenrir stopped Penny in her tracks by placing her palm on Penny's forehead and held her with in an arm distance as the over enthusiastic woman tried to give her a full checkup right then and there in front of everybody. Running her hand through her bangs frustration with her non occupied hand, Fenrir motioned for Sun to handle Penny while she sat back down. _Ah shit, it was him who was calling me. _**You call- **

**Finally, summon me.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cat and The Bee

**Yee! Look the chapter I took out back then has made a comeback! :D!**

**Here's some notes that may help you understand a bit more**

"talking out loud"

**talking within the mind**

_thoughts_

Translations you may need

Ouji-sama = Prince  
Oji-san = Grandpa  
Oneesan = Sister  
Neko = cat  
Okaeri = Welcome Home  
Tadaima = I'm Home  
Homonka = Butterfly crest thingy...  
Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi = Sting something something Suzemebachi

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, nor anything else that may appear in the story.**

* * *

"Miss Belladonna we will be arriving at the coordinates soon. Are you sure these are the right coordinates?"

"Yes and its Blake, Carol."

"But! Miss Bell- I mean bbb…Blake" a hiss from Blake caused Carol to stutter. "There's no place for me to land! Nor any place for people to live in for miles!" she shouted out as she took her eyes off the sky to face Blake. "Are you really going home?"

"Open the hatch." Blake had traded out her usual Head Security Uniform for a sleeveless ninja garb. She kept her black scarf around her neck and her ribbons peeked out from under the black steel forearm guards she had on. She also wore a black drawstring knapsack. Unable to attach Gambol Shroud to the knapsack, she secured the weapon on the black obi she wore around her waist in a horizontal fashion. The hilt of her weapon stuck out to the left. The sash worked just like her backpack she carried around when she attended Beacon.

"Miss Belladonna! You don't mean to-!"

"Don't worry, I have a landing strategy!" With one last check up to make sure everything was strapped on tightly, Blake informed the Carol to wait for her in Vacuo. With one last thanks, Blake dove into the forest.

Blake's decent into the forest was different from the initiation trial at Beacon. Instead of using Gambol Shroud to swing around like Tarzan, she used her semblance. Calling forth a multitude of clones, she used them as stepping-stones till she reached the canopy. The concept is similar to Weiss's air steps. She couldn't do this before because her clones were just mere images, but now she had learned to combine her aura and semblance allowing her to create solid shadow clones.

Upon reaching the emergent layer, Blake took a brief looked around before determining the way she had to go. Once she found what she was looking for, she made her way into the understory layer and sprinted across the tree branches in the direction she had picked. The forest life was not disturbed as she traveled through the forest, hopping from one branch to another.

* * *

_Looks the same after all these years…something I wish I could say… it's gotten larger, much larger since I've last been here. _Blake was now perched on a tree branch looking down on a large village backed up to a mountain wall encased by stone walls with three wooden gates. She was looking over the south gate. One would wonder how they couldn't see the village from the sky, but her village is called a hidden village for a reason. The massive trees surrounding the village block the view of the village from being seen from any direction. Though the foliage was not thick enough so that sunlight cannot pass through. At night the moonlight seems to cast the foliage that protects the village away. Giving the village a perfect view of the moon and stars. This is Blake's home, Tsukigakure no Sato, the hidden village under the moon.

_Hmm… I arrived earlier than expected. _Thought Blake as she looked up into the foliage. The sun was still high in the sky. _Think I'll take a cat nap. Ugh… Yang has rubbed off me. Hmm… I wonder how she is. Think I'll skip the nap and grab something to eat. _With her thoughts focused on her beloved, Blake sneaked into the village looking for something worth buying. She needed it to be nightfall before she can initiate her attack and it was only a little after noon.

Strolling through the market, many villagers - humans and Faunus alike, called out to Blake. When she turned to ask if they were calling for her, many said a quick sorry and rushed off. While a handful told her they had mistaken her their precious little prince. Little did they know they didn't mistaken her.

Faunus with golden eyes was a sign of pure blood. Having both ears and tails, is another trait. In the Faunus kingdom purebloods are considered royalty and Blake was one of them.

Blake may have looked like their little prince from behind, but with one look into her eyes, the villagers knew it wasn't her. For her eyes were shining bright aquamarine color. Her ears were poking out if her high pony-tailed tied hair with no tail in sight. Though there was the chance she could have kept it wrapped around her waist, but who would in a free of Faunus discrimination village? Not these villagers of course.

Finally finding something worth buying after a countless amount of stalls and interruptions, Blake decided to stop by one of her favorite sushi stalls to satisfy her hunger.

"Ah, welcome. Please take a seat anywhere you like." The chef said with his back facing Blake. He had heard the jingle of the door opening when she had entered. With a hum of acknowledgement, Blake opted for a seat at the bar. Knowing what she wanted already, she waited for the Chef to finished with what he was doing before she ordered.

Wiping his hands on the cloth wrapped around his waist, the chef turned around. "Sorry for the wait, now what can I - ! Ouji-sama?"

"I'm Sorry, but I think you got me mistaken for someone else. May I have a menu?" Though she knew what she wanted to order, asking for a menu make her look like she was new to the place.

"You already know what you want little kitty, you don't need a menu. You can't fool me. I was there for your birth ya know. Now give this old man a hug!" the Chef lifted the board that separated the bar and walked over to Blake with his arms wide open.

With an exasperated sigh, Blake closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the slowly breathed out. She opened her eyes once more to reveal her true lineage. The golden pools were filled with fear that softened into fondness as she flew into the old man's arm. "Okaeri. neko-kun" the chef said in a loving tone as he held Blake's waist with one arm and rubbed her ears with the other.

"Tadaima, oji-san." Blake smiled as she buried her face deeper into the old man's chest and hugged him tighter. Then a growl emanating from Blake's stomach ruined the moment.

"Ah you must be hungry my neko-chan! Let me make some food for you on the house!" With one last squeeze the chef released Blake and went back behind the bar.

"So...how have you been Kuronii-oujisama?"

"Well...I go by the name Blake Belladonna now. I graduated…" Blake spent the rest of her time catching up with the old man and eating sashimi before she put her plan into motion.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys I think I had a bit too much fun from here on out. Well… just imagine everything that is spoken is in Japanese. Saving you guys the hassle of going to translate stuff on google by typing it in English! Yee~ Except for a few words, which I'm sure you should know by now if you watch enough anime… Now back to the story!**

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama!" shouted a petite female who sported twin clothed braids with golden loops at the end, dressed in a sleeveless and backless black kimono with white haori with a homonka symbol that look like it was haphazardly put on . She had slid the shoji door open as fast as she slammed it shut. "We have an intruder in the kingdom! We think it's a group assassins with the rate the guards are falling."

Multiple blue dust bottles shattered as they were thrown into the air and manipulated into the sliding doors to enhance their durability. "We must hurry and get you to safety!" She gave the doors a solid punch to check if the dust worked properly. Satisfied with her work she turned around with a confused expression. She did not understand why her charge did not reply to her calling.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Like a deer in headlights the petite female's silver-grey eyes widen in horror, then darkened into steel grey as she viciously glared at the captor demanding the release of her charge. "Get your filthy hands off my king at once you you...you scoundrel!" She stuttered as her face turned red at the provocative sight before her eyes.

Yoruichi, gaged and bounded on the floor with her head pulled back with a slight tilt to view the new comer. Her facial expression was a cross between amused and pain. She was gaged with her own hair tie held in place by her captor's ribbon which bounded her in inappropriate places. Taking notice of the new comer, her tail unraveled from the captor's waist to swish in excitement as her ears perked in happiness.

The assassin, noticeably female, sat upon the small of Yoruichi's back, straddling Yoruichi to keep her from failing around. Her left arm extended to hold the captors left shoulder in place using it as leverage as her right hand-held the ribbons to tightly. If they could see her face, it would be filled with fascination. Sadly her headgear covered everything but her aquamarine eyes which shone with mirth.

Incoherent muffles form Yoruichi snapped the petite women out of her trance. She flashed right behind the intruder with her sword unsheathed. A black wakizashi blade with a golden hilt. Holding the blade in a reverse grip in her right hand, she pressed the blade along the neck of the intruder. Her left hand wrapped around the other side with her middle finger barely touching the tip of the blade, trapping the assassin in a loose headlock.

"Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi", whispered the woman as she slowly maneuvered her right hand forward, while her left hand ghosted on the blade towards the hilt. As her left hand passed over the blade, it broke off into sections just to readjust itself around the woman's forearm like an arm guard. Once the blade was gone, the hilt split open to reveal a golden stinger with a chain. The hilt compacted into an intricate rib like bracelet, which folded back onto the arm guard and snapped all the blade pieces together. The sword had just turned into an arm guard with a deadly stinger.

"Release her, or face the consequences." stated the petite female as she lowered her right arm towards the intruder's heart while tightening her left arm around the neck in a choke hold. With a mere poke of where the assassin's heart was, a homonka crest appeared. "Touching the homonka crest one more time will end your life, now release my King."

Relinquishing her hold on the ribbon the intruder held her hands up in an 'I surrender' pose. "Now tell me, are there anymore of you?" questioned the petite women. The captor shook her head. "None?" A nodded this time. "Who sent you?"

"No one."

"LIES, tell me who sent you to go after Yoruichi-sama!" She shouted as she unconsciously loosened her hold.

Not being able to keep it in anymore, the assassin broke free from the petite woman's hold just to trip over the foot of the King. She fell to the ground with one hand clutching her stomach and the other over her cloth covered mouth trying to stop the chuckling noises from coming out.

"What are you laughing at you scoundrel?!" screeched the petite woman as she kicked the intruder over just to point her weapon at her heart once more. Unfortunately for the poor petite woman, the intruder just laughed harder and louder now that her hand no longer covered her mouth.

"This is no laughing matter! Silence you before I have to silence you myself!" she was getting frustrated. Why on earth would someone be laughing when they had Suzumebachi pointed at their heart? How is this situation even funny? Her words only served to make the intruder shake harder with laughter. Maybe the assassin was lying and there are more of them. I can get rid of this one and interrogate the others. Getting fed up with the intruder, she raised her arm to strike once more. Her strike was stopped just a mere inch from the crest by a tanned hand. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"I can't believe this." The intruder choked out as she laughed even harder.

"Little bee, I think you'll regret it if I didn't stop you." Yoruichi had finally gotten out of bindings, and was holding on to her bodyguard's arm to prevent her from killing the laughing assassin.

"Why not Yoruichi-sama? This poor excuse of an assassin came for your head! She must be killed!"

"Look closer Soifon." Letting go of the arm, Yorichi moved to unveil the intruder. Once the headgear was removed and scarf pulled down, onyx hair spilled out as two cat ears perked up twitching in relief from not being flattened against the skull anymore and revealing a fanged smirk.

"Okay... So she's a Faunus...I still don't get it..." Soifon commented as she scrutinized the intruder's profile.

"I'm ashamed of you little bee!" Yoruichi chided, shaking her head. "Do you not recognize my little sister?"

Taking another glance over, Soifon's face scrunched up in confusion. "She does have the same facial structure...but her eyes! Her hair! Her skin! Shows no resemblance. She doesn't even have a tail!"

"Uhh... You sure about that?"

"Ye-eek" Soifon squealed and shot off the assassin as she felt something furry rub against her exposed waist. Identifying the offending appendage, she realized the black tail swishing lazily in the air, disappeared under the one fang poking out smirking assassin.

"Kuronii-oujisama?" A slight nod from the rising prince was the only conformation she got. "But but...-"

"Ah! That's right! Soi-bee you met Kuro-kun after she perfected her henge just like everyone else in the village." Stated Yoruichi as she pounded a fist to her open palm, when she recovered from her laughing fit caused by Soifon's squeak.

"Wait so...let me get this straight. You guys are telling me Kuronii-oujisama doesn't have ..." One of Soifon's eye examined Yoruchich's movement while the other was trained on the assassin as she slowly made her way over to Yoruichi. "Bronze sun kissed skin" a nod. "Deep majestic purple hair "Another nod. "Liquid gold for eyes" this time a shake of the head. "Huh?"

While the prince took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the King shivered. "My little bee, never get Kuro-kun mad. When she gets mad her eye color changes and scary things happen."

A chuckle cuts through the silence as the two love birds stared at the closed eyed prince. An evil smirk slowly spread across her face, causing them to back away in caution.

"Wah?" Courses the couple. The prince had opened her eyes to reveal liquid pools of gold.

"Actually, I can change my eye color at will now." The evil smirk changed into a sad smile after seeing how far away Yoruichi and Soifon was. Her tailed and ears dropped slightly, but it was enough for Yoruichi to notice.

Flashing right next to her beloved little sister, Yoruichi pulled Blake into a warm hug and motioned Soifon to do the same. "Welcome home Kuronii. Welcome home."

After the heartfelt reunion, Blake looked at her chest and smirk. "Soi-neechan, don't you think it's kind of greedy of you to claim both Shounin's, not that I mind and all." Letting out a purr of appreciation as she looked Soifon up and down.

Soifon looked at Blake in pure confusion, while Yoruichi's jaw was on the floor. "When did my bookworm turn into such a seductress?!"

Finally realizing what Blake head meant, Soifon's face flushed in embarrassment. "Great, now there's two nekos in the house" Soifon mumbled as she reverted Suzumebachi back into her wakizashi form, causing the homonka to disappear from Blake's chest.

A deep rumbling sounded right after the lady bit of the homonka disappeared.

"Dinner time?" Yoruichi said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, as the other two black haired beauties shook their heads.

"I see nothing much has change onee-sama. Let's have dinner." Blake smirked as Yoruichi's tail swished with excitement. The three women left room and headed towards the kitchen. Somehow, the mountain of unconscious guards outside the room went unnoticed by the three girls.

* * *

Dinner was a war between the two sisters. They both loved fish and so did the older sister's beloved. Blake fought for her own share, while Yoruichi fought for herself and her beloved little bee. Soifon didn't want to lose a hand in the cat fight, so she let her girlfriend do all the work. The war was pointless because there was a never ending supply of fish that kept on being served by the maids. Only conversation they had was how, Yoruichi title changed from Chief to King. The changed was because the village was no longer a tiny village, in fact it was almost 4 times bigger than what Blake had remembered it.

After the meal, the girls retired to the westernized living room. Yoruichi and Soifon settled for the loveseat with Yoruichi's head on Soifon's lap. Blake opted for the single chair nearest to the fireplace. The fire reminded her of Yang.

"So…Kuro-kun… where's your other half?" Yoruichi questioned as she purred in pleasure from Soifon's menstruations on her sore muscles she had obtained from scuffle she had with Blake.

Pureblooded Faunus were known as Royalty for a reason. Much like any other purebred races out there, they are immensely stronger. When a pureblooded Faunus reaches their age of maturity, they go through a transformation where a large amount of energy is release. Unfortunately, their bodies cannot sustain the amount of energy released. Thus at their birth, their counterpart was born somewhere in the Remnant in animal form. These counterparts are called Soul Animals, born to regulate their human counterpart's excess energy.

Pureblooded Faunus and their soul animal must find each other before it's too late. Without the animal counterpart a Faunus would either explode or go insane with power. Though the animal counterpart can still live without their Faunus partner.

Many fail to find their soul animals, allowing only a handful of purebloods alive throughout the world. Luckily for Blake and Yoruichi they found theirs early on. Yoruichi being the easier of the two to find because of its odd color.

"Kage." Blake quietly called out as she sat on the ground. A large black panther with glowing lilac eyes emerged from the shadows into the firelight. He prowled towards his master just to flop on his belly and curl around his master. The large cat purred in content as Blake scratched the base of his ears.

"Soi, Soi, Soi! Is it just me, or are Kages' eyes not amber?" Yoruichi questioned in excitement.

"Yoruichi-sa" Soi started to say but was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"Little bee, drop the formality already. You know how I don't like it." Yoruichi pouted.

"Sorry Yoruichi. It's a reflex and yes. Kage's eyes did change." Soi confirmed.

When a soul animal is born, they have their eye colors is the exact same as their masters. Once their master finds their true mate and confesses, the eye color of the soul animal will change into the color of the mate's.

"Say Kuro-chan… who's this gal?" Yoruichi sat up with mirth dancing in her eyes. "It can't be the heiress you hang around all the time, her eyes are blue…maybe it's that busty blonde on your team, she has lilac eyes… yes! It must be her! It is her isn't it?! My my, I gotta say you do have a thing for large boobies."

A blush slowly developed on Blake's face as she realized the reason why Yoruichi asked for her to call out Kage. "Yoruichi-oneesama!" Blake called out in embarrassment as she buried her face into Kage's scruff.

"So it is the busty blonde! When do I get to meet her? Can I threaten her? Oooo! What is she like? "Yoruichi ranted excitedly.

"Soi helllppp." Blake whined.

"Yoruichi." Soifon said sternly. Yoruichi instantly stopped ranting at the tone of her little bee's voice. Looking at Soifon, Yoruichi pulled out her abused kitty face, she really wanted to get some dirt on her little sister's love life. It been well over… some odd number of years since she last saw her anyway. "Fine, just two questions okay?" Soifon sighed as she couldn't resist Yoruichi's face. "Kuro, what is her name and when do we get to meet her?"

Yoruichi groaned. "But I already know her name. Yang Xiao Long." Blake glared at Soifon for her betrayal. Who can fault her, she wanted to meet Blake's lover too.

"That's Chinese for yellow little dragon right?" Soifon questioned.

"I don't know you tell me Soi. You're the Chinese one here. Yoruichi, you'll get to meet her as soon as we get to the topic I'm here to talk to you about." Blake answered.

"Hey sis! It seems as if we have the same taste in girls too!" Yoruichi stated with mirth dancing in her eyes. Silence filled the room as both Soifon and Blake rolled their eyes.

"Ne, Kuronii. Did you fulfill your thirst for knowledge?" Breaking the silence, Yoruichi asked in a low solemn voice laced with an unspoken question she had wanted am answer ever since her little sister thought it would be a great idea to try to 'assassinate' her.

Blake sighed dejectedly. "No." She knew she was going to be asked this question soon or later, better now than later.

Blake's real name is Kuronii Shihoin. The Shihoin born with a curse. Her hair should have been purple and her skin tanned just like the rest of the Shounin Clan birthed children. The curse gave her the looks she has now, her family didn't want the world to know so she was kept a hidden from sight till she master henge, the art of illusion.

Her curse caused her to crave knowledge. She wanted to learn about anything and everything. Her head was always in a book if she wasn't playing Yoruichi. History was the subject that fascinated her the most. She started her training in the ninja arts at the age of 4.

At the age of 6 she learned all she could from her senseis. From there she sought out Yoruichi and Soifon to help her master close combat fighting and reversed grip sword play respectively. She never mastered close combat fighting, because Yoruichi was constantly called away by the council to finish her chieftain training, but she did master the reversed grip sword play.

At age 10, she encountered Adam Taurus. A man, whom both Yoruichi and Soifon despised, for he was the one who robbed Blake of her innocence and got her into join the White Fang under the pretense of satisfying her thirst for knowledge. Adam taught her the way of dual wielding weapons, in which lead to the creation of Gambol Shroud.

At age 14, Adam had manipulated her into the perfect assassin. Forcing Yoruichi to expel her own blood from the village unless she strayed from the White Fang. Unfortunately at that time, her thirst clouded her judgment and she left with Adam.

Then we all know at age 17 she had defected from the White Fang. Adam had lied to her, he had used her, but she couldn't go home in fear him attacking her beloved family. It was then when she dropped the illusion she had held on for so many years. Kuronii died in front of Adam's eyes. Well...a carefully made clone with immense help from Kage, Blake staged 'Kuronii's' death and started anew under the name Blake Belladonna and staying true to her looks.

"But I am satisfied for the moment. I'm very sorry I put you through all that oneechan." Blake said softly as she began to tear up. It broke her heart every time she remembered the moment where her older sister had decreed her exile with a broken heart.

Yoruichi immediately got up from her spot to wrap her sister in a loving hug the moment Blake's ears drooped. "That's in the past now, all that matters now is that you are home and no longer affiliated with that horrid group of scoundrels."

Blake broke out into a full on sob, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I wanted to contact you earlier, but I was afraid you hated me, afraid they were going to use you against me. I'm so sorry oneechan."

"I'll never be able to hate you Blake, you're my beloved sister. No matter what you do I'll always love you. Besides it's my fault for not pushing you into the right direction. Don't be sorry, it's my fault too." Yoruichi started to tear up and tightened her hold on her beloved sister. She should have tried harder in persuading Blake to stray from that demon Adam instead letting the council immersed with her Chieftain studies.

At this point Soifon also got up to join the huddle. Surprised at the extra arms wrapped around her, Blake looked up at Soifon with teary eyes. "Soi?"

"I want to let you know it's also my fault. I should have known better, I should have stopped you when your sister couldn't. I was naive. Please forgive me Blake." Soifon answered Blake's unspoken question.

Unable to keep her emotions any longer Blake burst out in another set of sobs. "There's nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault. It was my bad judgment. It's all my fault" Blake choked out.

Yoruichi and Soifon opted to stay quiet and only whisper soothing words to the sobbing kitten. It wasn't long till Blake cried herself to sleep from exhaustion and jet lag. She technically did go back in time by 16 hours. Giving her a time difference of 17 hours between her and Yang, and 18 with Weiss when she reaches Drachemund.

* * *

Blake did not wake till the next day in the late afternoon. Before she could check her scroll for any updates, Yoruichi barged into her room while riding on Kage's back declaring a play date with her long lost beloved little sister. Soifon rode Susanoo, a purple panther slightly larger than Kage with grey eyes, also known as Yorichi's other half.

Unfortunately for Blake… or well rather unfortunate for Weiss, Blake's scroll chimed shortly after Yoruichi whisked her away. Weiss's scroll was no longer functioning. Weiss's rescue squad will have to lie in the hands of Yang this time around.

Not too long later, during a game of tag. Blake sneezed.

* * *

**Yes both Yoruichi and Blake are female with male titles. Just cuz they're so manly.**


End file.
